In the present applications, the elements of the antenna are generally placed at intervals of half the wave length. In this kind of placements, as the elements of the antenna are close enough to each other, the ambiguity problem seen in the direction finding antenna arrays is not formed.
Direction finding function is realized by utilizing the signals at the output of the elements of the antenna which are placed in the space in order to find direction. Especially in wide band antenna arrays, placing the elements of the antenna at intervals of half wavelength is not possible due to the sizes of the elements of the antenna.
Additionally, the accuracy of estimating direction is directly proportional to the size of the antenna array. When the elements of the antenna are placed at intervals of half the wavelength, too many antennas need to be used for the size of the antenna array to have the required accuracy.
The United States patent document numbered U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,046 (B1) in the background of the invention discloses two antenna units located on a pedestal device. The antenna units which are used for providing communication with satellites are able to move laterally and vertically.
The Japanese patent document numbered JPS63174404 (A) in the background of the invention discloses a device to which the antenna is mounted. Antenna can easily be elevated via elevation angle adjusting part formed in a circular arc. Antenna is located over the elevation angle adjusting part. Mounting board is fixed on a building or a surface. The adjustment of azimuth can be performed by rotating the elevation angle adjusting member.
The Japanese patent document numbered JPH07263939 (A) in the background of the invention discloses an antenna equipment. An antenna main body part is fixed on a rotating part with a spacer between them. Spacer might be inclined at angles 5, 0 and −5 degrees.
The international patent document numbered WO2001089028 (A2) discloses A portable, self-contained satellite transceiver is employed for establishing a communications link between a connected appliance and a satellite including polarized transmit and receive antennas. The transceiver comprises a base unit, including a generally planer upper surface and a direction indicator to facilitate orientation of the base unit along a selected azimuth for communication with the satellite. A generally plate-like antenna support member is pivotally connected to one end of the base unit housing so that the antenna support member is pivotable between a first or transport position and a second position at a selected angle to establish elevational alignment with the satellite. An antenna housing contains polarized, transmit and receive antennas suitable for communicating with the satellite. The antenna housing is rotatable with respect to the antenna support member to a selected angle for aligning the polarization of the antennas with the polarization of the satellite antennas.
The United States patent document numbered US20060168758 (A1) discloses a hinge structure and particularly to a hinge structure for use on a directional antenna to enable a directional plate to swivel relative to a base dock. The hinge structure according to the invention includes a body, a cover and a pair of axles. The body has a magnetic element to enable the entire hinge structure to be attracted to a metal material, such as a metal partition